1. Field
Embodiments relate to a scan driving apparatus and a driving method for the same. More particularly, embodiments relate to a scan driving apparatus for a flat panel display and a method of driving the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays that can reduce weight and volume, drawbacks of cathode ray tubes, have been developed. As the flat panel displays, there are liquid crystal displays (LCD), field emission displays, plasma display panels (PDP), and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays.
Flat panel displays include a display panel composed of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. More particularly, such a display panel includes a plurality of scan lines formed in the row direction and a plurality of data lines formed in the column direction, in which the scan lines and the data lines are arranged across each other. The pixels are driven by scan signals and data signals transmitted from corresponding scan lines and data lines.
Flat panel displays may be categorized as a passive matrix type light emitting display device and an active matrix type light emitting display device, in accordance with the method of driving the pixels. The active matrix type, which selectively turns on/off the pixels, is mainly used in terms of resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
The active matrix type organic light emitting diode display receives data signals in synchronization with the time when scan signals are transmitted to the pixels. The scan signals may be transmitted to the scan lines in the forward direction in accordance with an arrangement order of scan lines, or transmitted to the scan lines in the backward direction in accordance with the arrangement order of scan lines. The active matrix type organic light emitting diode display can use a bidirectional scan driving apparatus that can transmit scan signals in the forward direction and the backward direction.
For example, it is possible to display an image on a display panel by writing data signals while transmitting scan signals in the forward direction to the scan lines and display an image inversely, e.g., bottom up rather than top down, by writing data signals while transmitting scan signals in the backward direction to the scan lines.
The active matrix type organic light emitting diode display using a bidirectional driving apparatus transmits various signals, including frame start signals FLM, a plurality of clock signals CLK1 and CLK2, a plurality of initializing signal INT1 and INT2, and a plurality of scan direction signals DIR and DIRB, to the bidirectional scan driving apparatus such that scan signals can be transmitted in both directions. In order to transmit such signals, the active matrix type organic light emitting diode display employs a plurality of wires to connect to the scan driving apparatus to achieve this configuration; however, the circuit becomes complicated and needs a large mounting area, such that it is complicated to operate the scan driving apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.